


Don't forget the kids who killed the clown

by Napoleonisstillalive



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood and Gore, Derry (Stephen King), Derry (Stephen King) is Terrible, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Newspapers, Other, Pennywise (IT) Exists, bill denbrough death, kids dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Napoleonisstillalive/pseuds/Napoleonisstillalive
Summary: What if they have never met the way they did that summer? There's no Losers club. There're just some scared kids who want their friend back. All the kids. Every boy and girl in the whole town is ready to kill that bitch.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Henry Bowers/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 11





	1. Help me, Sammie.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an account project. @dhsnewspaperau (check for the newspaper poit of view and additional original art).

Chapter 1.

The heavy summer air that doesn't go away remained in Derry´s streets. Silent as if something bad was happening and nobody knew how to react. 

Exactly on September 23, 1987. Classes had started a few weeks ago, you could see the absence of infants in the small town.

You could hear the screams of the young people locked up behind the walls of the intimidating and ridiculously terrifying secondary school of Derry.

The air slowly grew heavier, It was entering the lungs of the little freckled boy, impregnated as if it didn't want to leave. Eddie could feel his heavier footsteps. He had to take his inhaler, the situation overwhelmed him.

—Eddie, my dear, what's wrong? Do you need to go to the hospital? Are you OK? Eddie answer me!— 

The words of the huge lady who was accompanying him passed through him, as if they meant nothing.

—I'm just… nervous mommy.— He responded by focusing on the building in front of him.

—Well… See you in a few hours Eddie-bear, I love you so much. Remember to call me or go to the infirmary if something happens.— You could see the concern in Sonia´s voice.

The widowed mother kissed her son´s cheek and walked away as fast as his thick, heavy legs would allow.

Eddie did not hesitate to move forward. The atmosphere was dense. He was afraid that what happened in his old high school would be repeated.

He was never a popular boy, but he wanted to make friends. His mother did not agree with that at all, but he was already sixteen, he had to act more “independently”.

When he entered, he went straight to the secretarial office and then after a few minutes of bureaucracy a teacher took him to his class.

He introduced himself briefly and shyly. Then quickly sat down in the only free place in the class, in the last row. To his right he had a blond boy, he seemed nice but a little distant. On the other side, to his left, he had a boy with jet hair and glasses, he was loud and enlarged, he made many absurd and non funny jokes.

—Eddie?— A totally unknown voice rang out behind him. —Do you want to have lunch with us?—

It was William Denbrough, the boy who sat to his right. Eddie didn't hesitate to accept. He didn't want to miss out on making new friends, and get away from the annoying boy sitting next to him.

They had a little talk until they reached the dining room. There he met Mike Hanlon and Stanley Uris. Along with Bill, the three of them seemed to have a special chemistry, something that Eddie still couldn't figure out. For first time in a long time, he was confortable with his friends.

—What ya thinking Freak?— Henry´s thick voice boomed in the supply room. The tobacco smoke did not let the boys see each other. It was a really tight space.

—In your mom, dickhead.— Richie answered without thinking, though he did it in a friendlier tone than he wanted. —I think i made a bad impression on the new boy.—

The blond by rolled his eyes as he took another drag. 

—It's not that i want him to like me, but he seems like… an interesting boy, you know what i mean.—The curly-haired boy concluded.

—Don´t be a fag, nor that you wanted to be his boyfriend.—

There was a small silence. Richie felt horrible about being in that situation. He wished he had someone by his side who understood what was going on with him, like before. Instead, his only friend was Henry, no one approached him or his gang.

He didn't complain though, he loved Henry like a brother, he felt protected and most of the time he had fun with him, but he disliked his homophobic and raucous attitudes.

—Oh, no no no, sweetie, I only have eyes for you.— He said to cut that tense ambience with a joke. 

—You better.— Henry said and then left the steaming place.

Richie stood there for a few more minutes, finishing his cigarette, and perhaps shedding a couple of frustrating tears. He couldn't handle it anymore. He was definitely gay.

Outside of high school, outside of elementary school, in the sepulchral silence of noon, it was happening again. The stench of death appeared, like a nightmare you can't help but have, night after night. Insatiable.

—Sammie? Sammie are you there?— Behind a gentle voice It is protected.

—Y...yeah. Who’s there?— The infant’s thin lips releasing her last words.

—It’s me. Help me Sammie, come here.—

_ Another missing kid. _


	2. Eddie, darling.

Chapter 2.

Weeks went by and Eddie felt more comfortable every time. He began to participate in extracurricular activities of the school such as the spanish club and the Derry High School Newspaper with Stanley. In that time he learned several things from the ghostly town, its “regional curiosities” and the people who lived there.

Mike along with a certain Ben Hanscom, managers of the library and the historical archives of the place, told him that in Derry the rate of missing people was extremely high, and even more so with children.

This was something that scared Eddie. He had no idea what exactly could cause this. Maybe it was a human trafficking network operating in the area, or a serial killer, like the ones in the documentaries his mother watched.  _ Or a monster _ , he thought.

In addition to suspicious disappearances, he learned that there were places and people with which he should met. Like the houses to the west of the town, where the most number of disappeared had been registered. Or Henry Bowers, whom he had seen a few times since entering school. 

Certainly. The young Bowers was slowly leaving school. Actually he was hardly going.

He had gotten a part-time job on a construction site in the neighboring town as a bricklayer and that consumed him most of the time. Also he was spending nights with a girlfriend who was already in college.

That was his last year of school and he wanted so leave as soon as he could.

He liked work on his job, maybe he could get on with it in the capital, or maybe even in another state. Henry wanted more than anything to get out of Derry.

Just as he dropped out of school, he also dropped out of his gang. Victor, Patrick and the rest of the gang were practically inseparable, so much so that they didn't like Richie, not at all. They only hanged out together because Henry wanted, so without him in the area, the gang separated from the little boy.

At that time, Richie only saw Henry a few afternoons and on weekends. He noticed that he had no one to be with in high school. Again he had the freedom to have another friends, as he had been dreaming of so much.

So he decided to go back to the people he loved so much before. His old gang. The shy Bill, the outstanding Stan, the brave Mike, and… The new Eddie.  _ Many things had changed _ , he thought at the beginning. 

Thus he spent the following weeks with the group of boys previously named. 

Surely he was right with his suspicious. There was something else with the new member. 

Something like what Bill, Mike and Stan had, Eddie thought. Exactly that chemistry between them. That complicity he felt with the Trashmouth. _That's how it felt to have a best friend_. They was arguing and joking constantly. Eddie didn’t remember being so happy in his life before. 

He did not imagine feeling so good there, Derry seemed to be the downfall, but it really was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He was so happy that he did could forget his mother, the medicines, his old house, Maine, the missing people, even his dad at times.

—Eds?— The man´s deep and unmistakable voice went straight to his heart. Eddie was slow to react, he was blank. He didn't understand how this could be happening. They were alone in the house.

—Eds, aren’t you going to say hi to your daddy?— The tall man behind him opened his arms. Eddie didn’t need to turn to know it was him. His father. The only person he wanted to see, every day. Damn, he miss him a lot. Eddie couldn’t do more than turn around and run into his arms. His extremely cold arms.

—Hey buddy, I’ve missed you. Why did you stop coming to see me?— 

Tears fell down the freckled boy’s heated cheeks. That was true. It had been months since he visited his grave. 

—Pa...— 

The words didn’t come out of his mouth. He tried to separate himself from his father’s hug, although it did not work. He had a very strong grip on him. It hurted.

—You did this to me… Son it's all your fault.— 

Then Eddie looked up, still crying. That was not his dad, it couldn’t be him. Frank had died over a decade ago.

Eddie made a greater effort to break free. He managed to separate from him, they were a few meters from each other. Definitely not his father.

—You forgot me. I’m dead because of you, Eddie, darling.—

The gloomy figure of a filthy clown approached him. Everything was covered in black. He felt its breath beside him, everywhere. He couldn't run away.


End file.
